


JAK PSZCZOŁA DO KWIATU, JAK ĆMA DO PŁOMIENIA

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	JAK PSZCZOŁA DO KWIATU, JAK ĆMA DO PŁOMIENIA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bee to the Blossom, Moth to the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950099) by [the_diggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler). 



\- Niezły szał pał, co?  
Castiel sapnął obojętnie, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. Nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj któryś z „modeli” Gabriela próbował sobie tym żartem zjednać jego uwagę, a on nie zamierzał zachęcać nikogo do bezcelowych rozmów.  
\- Bukowski, co? Trochę posępny jak na przyjęcie na plaży, nie sądzisz?  
TEN komentarz był jednak niespodziewany i zaskoczony Castiel wreszcie podniósł wzrok.  
Kiedy ujrzał, co przed nim stało, ciężko mu było nie otworzyć ust w podziwie. Większość aktorów Gabriela była sztuczną opalenizną i tipsami, ale nie ten. To był czysty, wykarmiony kukurydzą chłopak z farmy. Skończywszy na rzucie z piegów na skórze.  
Był wspaniały. Choć może trochę młody. Ale oni wszyscy byli młodzi, kiedy zaczynali.  
\- Jesteś nowy, prawda? – spytał Castiel.  
\- Jestem Dean. Chociaż Gabriel wciąż próbuje mnie namówić na angaż.  
\- Ha – stęknął oceniająco Castiel. Zdziwił się, że chłopaka do tego czasu jeszcze nikt żywcem nie pożarł. Naprawdę musiał być mądrzejszy, niż się wydawał.  
\- Słuchaj, nie pogardziłbym jakąś porządną rozmową. Mogę się obok ciebie położyć…?  
\- Castiel – podrzucił mężczyzna. Uśmiech, jaki posłał mu Dean, był zwyczajnie oszałamiający, i Castiel odkrył, że kiwnął na zgodę głową.  
\- Dzięki, Cas – powiedział Dean, odwijając ręcznik i Castiel ponownie w szoku wciągnął oddech.  
Pod spodem Dean był nagi.  
Nie to, że Castiel cały czas nie był narażony na widok atrakcyjnych, nagich mężczyzn, ale tak, ten dzieciak był cudowny WSZĘDZIE. Próbował nie strzelać wzrokiem w całkowicie nieprofesjonalny sposób i odwrócił się tak szybko, jak mógł, ale i tak zauważył niezłych rozmiarów fiuta, spoczywającego w gniazdku niezgolonych jeszcze ciemnoblond włosów. Kiedy zaś Dean wreszcie ułożył się na brzuchu, Castiel zyskał niczym nie zakłócony widok na jego idealny, krągły tyłek.  
Zamiast tego próbował się skupić na twarzy Deana, ale rozproszyła go czysta zieleń jego oczu, lśniących w słońcu, i to, że jego rzęsy, ciemne i gęste na zaciemnionych powiekach, faktycznie się PODWIJAŁY. Niechcący spuścił wzrok na usta Deana i natychmiast uwięziła go ich pełność, ich lśniąca różowość oraz to, jak się wygięły, kiedy Dean wiedząco uśmiechnął się do niego.  
Castiel zarumienił się, ponownie się zmuszając do odwrócenia wzroku. Ze wszystkich pięknych chłopców, jakich widywał, od kiedy zaangażował się w studio brata, żaden nie zachwycił go tak szybko ani tak całkowicie. Stwierdził, że musiał odchrząknąć na skutek podniecenia, jakie w nim narastało, zanim dał radę odezwać się znowu.  
\- A zatem, Dean, co byś zasugerował? Jeśli nie Bukowskiego? – zapytał głosem, który i tak się kłopotliwie łamał, i do tego głębszym, niż zwykle.  
\- Mmm – mruknął Dean z namysłem, a Castiel po tym dźwięku zaczął się wiercić, choć był tak niezamierzenie pobudzający, jak tylko mógł. – Cas, nie zrozum mnie źle, Bukowski jest seksowny, ale osobiście wolę Vonneguta.  
Cholera. Jakby już mu nie stawał. Wygląd ORAZ mózg.  
\- Vonneguta, co? – Castiel syknął w odpowiedzi. – Zbyt upolityczniony. Bukowski lepiej pasuje do picia – uśmiechnął się, unosząc butelkę wina, z której bezpośrednio popijał, żeby tylko wytrzymać tę imprezę.  
\- To ci muszę przyznać – zachichotał Dean, wiercąc się na swoim ręczniku, a ruch jego bioder niechcący ściągnął wzrok Castiela w dół. Niech to szlag.  
Castiel próbował wziąć się w garść i znowu odchrząknął, podając wino Deanowi.  
\- Dzięki, Cas. Mogę spróbować – wyszczerzył się chłopak promiennie niczym słońce i puścił do niego oczko. Po czym przekręcił się na bok, odsłaniając się całkowicie i bezwstydnie i przyjmując podawaną sobie butelkę.  
Nie było bezpiecznego miejsca, na które można było zerknąć. Castiel próbował skupić się na twarzy Deana, ale oczarował go sposób, w jaki jego usta otoczyły wlot butelki i to, jak Dean wyciągnął szyję, jak gardło mu zafalowało, gdy przełykał. Jeszcze trochę niżej zaczynała się czysta ścieżka idealnej, nieskazitelnej skóry, prowadząca prosto do doskonałego, pociemniałego fiuta Deana.  
To dobrze, że Castiel miał książkę, którą mógł sobie zakryć kolana. Niech to wszyscy diabli.  
\- Zawsze opalasz się nago? – zapytał nieco zdyszanym głosem.  
\- Teraz tak. Czy ślady opalenizny nie wyglądają źle przed kamerami czy coś? – odparł Dean, ponownie układając się na brzuchu.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem człowiekiem dokonującym tego rodzaju osądów, a zaledwie księgowym – powiedział Castiel.  
\- Och! – zaskoczony Dean podniósł wzrok. – Jesteś bratem Gabriela? Sądziłem, że innym aktorem!  
Castiel zachichotał słysząc to pochlebstwo i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Słodki jesteś. Ale nie – odparł, a Dean się naprawdę NADĄSAŁ.  
\- Cholera, Cas – powiedział, wyglądając na autentycznie rozczarowanego. – Się tak jakby nie mogłem doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co jest pod tymi ubraniami. Nie licząc innych rzeczy – dodał, a kiedy zaskoczony Cas znowu podniósł głowę, spojrzenie Deana błądziło mu po ciele, a w oczach czaiło się coś głodnego.  
Castiel zaczął się pod tym spojrzeniem wiercić, poprawiając sobie książkę na kolanach, ale Dean niczego nie przegapił i na widok tego gestu usta drgnęły mu w górę.  
\- Hej, Cas – powiedział, grzebiąc gdzieś pod swoim ręcznikiem – sądzisz, że mógłbyś mi pomóc? – zapytał, wyciągając przyniesioną ze sobą butelkę olejku do opalania. – Trochę mi ciężko dosięgnąć do niektórych miejsc na plecach – wyjaśnił, bardzo-niewinnie przygryzając swoją pełną dolną wargę i ponownie nieznacznie kręcąc biodrami.  
Castiel nie dał się oszukać. Ale też nie odmówił. Zazwyczaj był odporny na podobne sztuczki, ale, KURWA, Deana naprawdę chciał dotknąć.  
\- Ach! – sapnął miękko Dean, kiedy Castiel nalał mu trochę olejku między łopatki, i znowu poruszył biodrami, czując nagły chłód na skórze. Castiel musiał powstrzymać w odpowiedzi własne sapnięcie, SILNIE gryząc się w usta, kiedy czekał, by Dean znowu się uspokoił. Potem, wziąwszy głęboki oddech, sięgnął do skóry chłopaka.  
Dean mruknął coś cichutko, kiedy palce Castiela zanurzyły się w kałuży olejku na jego plecach, a potem jeszcze raz, tym razem dłużej, gdy mężczyzna zaczął rozcierać olejek na jego ramionach. Castiel myślał, że widział drgające mięśnie Deana pod skórą, którą masował olejkiem, ale nie miał pewności. Był trochę za bardzo rozproszony śliskim gorącem tej skóry pod swoją dłonią i jej gładkością. A teraz, kiedy przyglądał się bliżej, mógł dostrzec cienkie blond włoski, połyskujące w słońcu ponad warstwą piegów, do których chciał przywrzeć ustami.  
\- Niżej – mruknął Dean, wiercąc się pod dłonią Castiela, a mężczyzna przyłapał się na przyciskaniu go do podłoża, jakby uspokajał spłoszonego źrebaka. Czuł pod dłonią, jak Dean wciągnął powietrze, zanim znowu znieruchomiał, po czym Castiel zaczął mu wodzić ręką po kręgosłupie.  
\- Mmm… - mruknął Dean z rozkoszą, kiedy Castiel zaczął wydłużać pociągnięcia, obejmując nimi całe plecy chłopaka i chwytając go w talii. Wtedy Dean uniósł ramiona, skrzyżował je pod brodą, by dać mężczyźnie lepszy dostęp, i Castiel mógł ujrzeć różową obwódkę jego sutka, odsłoniętą niczym swego rodzaju zaproszenie.  
Mężczyzna wstrzymał oddech i zakradł się dłonią w jej stronę, wyciągając kciuk, by musnąć sutek przy następnym ruchu w dół, z łatwością udając, że dotyk był przypadkowy.  
\- Och! – sapnął Dean, znowu prężąc mu się pod ręką. Wobec tego Castiel zrobił to jeszcze raz i jeszcze, aż wreszcie biodra chłopaka wiły się na ręczniku, ocierając się o materiał niewielkimi, rozedrganymi ruchami. – Niżej! – powiedział bez tchu, a Castiel przygryzł usta i rozejrzał się wokół. Już się znaleźli na niebezpiecznym gruncie. Wiedział, że Dean do tego czasu już trochę stwardniał, sądząc po tym, jak pchał w swój ręcznik, a podniecenie Castiela rosło równomiernie od chwili, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył dzieciaka – ale wciąż znajdowali się na plaży, gdzie goście Gabriela niezbyt daleko stąd grillowali hot dogi.  
Ale wtedy mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że Dean umieścił go między sobą a resztą imprezy, a to, jak Castiel musiał się nad nim pochylić, by rozsmarować olejek, skutecznie zasłaniało Deana przed widokiem. BYSTRY chłopak.  
Castiel parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem i opuścił rękę niżej, łapiąc Deana za okrągły, jędrny tyłek.  
\- Ooch! – jęknął chłopak, kiedy Castiel zaczął mu ugniatać pośladki i rozsmarowywać olejek na obu półkulach. Były takie pełne i nabite, że Castiel zapragnął wsunąć między nie fiuta i trochę na nich poskakać.  
\- Cały czas to planowałeś, co? – mruknął, unosząc dłoń i wymierzając klapsa w gładkie ciało.  
\- ACH! – sapnął zszokowany Dean, podrywając głowę z ramion. Parsknął śmiechem i obrócił się do Castiela z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Byłem niegrzeczny? Chcesz mi dać jeszcze parę klapsów? – zakpił, wiercąc tyłkiem pod ręką Castiela.  
Castiel zachichotał, słysząc tę oczywistą kpinę z popularnego scenariusza porno. Ale, żarty na bok, pomysł nie był też całkowicie odstręczający. Jedno z jego ulubionych video zawierało delikatne klapsy pomiędzy opiekunką do dziecka a dostawcą pizzy…  
\- Niżej – szepnął cicho Dean, z niewielkim uśmieszkiem rozsuwając nogi. Castiel odetchnął z sykiem na widok tego zaproszenia, powoli rozsunął palce szerzej, nadal ugniatając chłopakowi tyłek, aż wreszcie jego kciuk zaczął się wsuwać głębiej między pośladki. - Tak, Cas – westchnął Dean, pchając biodrami w rytm ruchów kciuka Castiela i pozwalając mu wsuwać się głębiej z każdym ruchem. Kiedy palec musnął jego wejście, Dean sam sykliwie wciągnął powietrze i trzepocząc powiekami zamknął oczy, zaś jego nogi rozsunęły się jeszcze szerzej. – Niżej, PROSZĘ – szepnął, a Castiel stęknął i wcisnął kciuk w jego ciało.  
Dean był tak odprężony, że z łatwością przyjął gruby palec. A kiedy Castiel wsunął go głębiej, chłopak posłał mu przez ramię gorące spojrzenie z rodzaju tych, które mu powiedziało, że był on kimś, kto NAPRAWDĘ się cieszył, mając coś w tyłku. W przemyśle porno zdarzało się to zaskakująco rzadko, ale kiedy już zdarzało, była to prawdziwa kopania złota. A gdyby byli gdzieś na osobności, to Castiel już by tkwił w nim po jaja. I próbował wejść głębiej.  
Na razie jednak Castiel mógł tylko wlać więcej olejku w szparę między pośladkami Deana, aby go nim pokryć tak wewnątrz, jak i na zewnątrz. Dean poruszał biodrami, jęcząc lekko i wpuszczając go coraz głębiej, zaciskając dziurkę wokół kciuka mężczyzny ssącym ruchem, który sprawiał, że Castielowi drżał fiut. Prawdopodobnie mógłby dojść w spodnie, zahipnotyzowany ruchem tego idealnego tyłka i wyobrażając sobie ten śliski żar, jaki czuł wokół palca, wokół swego fiuta.  
Ale wtedy Dean nieoczekiwanie odsunął się od niego, zakrył się ręcznikiem i wstał, a Castiel zmarszczył się, rozczarowany i zmieszany.  
\- Wiesz co, Cas? Zmieniłem zdanie – powiedział chłopak, zerkając na resztę uczestników przyjęcia. – Chyba wolę spędzić resztę dnia wewnątrz.  
Po czym rzucił mu znowu to rozgorączkowane spojrzenie, ruszając w stronę domu Gabriela, tylko tym razem mówiło ono również „chodź tutaj”. Castiel pozbierał swoje rzeczy, próbując za bardzo nie wyglądać na kogoś, kto z trudem chodził.  
A jemu się wydawało, że impreza będzie nudna.  
Obaj byli wręcz idiotycznie twardzi, a Dean musiał trzymać ręcznik z dala od ciała pod niezręcznym kątem, aby to ukryć, ale i tak w rekordowym czasie dotarli do domu. Nie trudzili się nawet szukaniem właściwej sypialni, tylko rzucili się przez pierwsze napotkane drzwi i zamknęli je za sobą na klucz. A kiedy ich ciała uderzyły o nie, kiedy wreszcie odnaleźli się ustami, całując się i skubiąc w dziwnej mieszance rozbawienia i desperacji, Castiel ponownie znalazł rękami tyłek Deana, gdy ręcznik Deana znalazł się na podłodze, i mężczyzna złapał jędrne ciało, kiedy ich erekcje naparły na siebie.  
Nie minęło dużo czasu i Dean zaczął mu szarpać koszulę, przeciągać ją przez głowę, po czym zaczął wodzić ustami po jego piersi, ssąc ją, gładząc kciukami i skubiąc sutki, jęcząc cichym, wygłodzonym głosem. Kiedy jednak chłopak padł wreszcie na kolana, to rozpiął Castielowi rozporek tak, jakby rozpakowywał prezent, a wyciągając mu fiuta oblizał się tak, jakby zaraz miał spróbować przysmaku. I wtedy zabrał się żywo do dzieła.  
Castiel w ramach ostrzeżenia poczuł tylko kilka nieznacznych liźnięć, zbierających wilgoć z czubka, po czym Dean WESSAŁ go w całości, osuwając się coraz niżej, aż wreszcie fiut Castiela tkwił mu głęboko w gardle. I kiedy Castiel pomyślał, że już by nie mogło być lepiej, Dean odsunął się, by possać również jego jądra, obciągając mu fiuta dłonią.  
\- Tak, KURWA, ssij mnie tam, właśnie tak – wymamrotał Castiel, przeczesując palcami włosy chłopaka, podczas gdy zwyczajowe banały padały mu z ust wbrew jego woli. Ale nie było go stać na nic lepszego. Jego mózg już po prostu nie działał.  
Wtedy Dean puścił jego jądra i uderzył czubkiem fiuta Castiela o swój język. Castiel stęknął i walnął głową o drzwi; drażniące uderzenia o wrażliwą główkę stały w jaskrawym kontraście do wcześniejszego ciepłego ssania. Potem Dean wciągnął go w siebie ponownie, rozluźniony, mokry i niezdarny wokół jego pobudzonego ciała. Ale chłopak nawet już nie musiał niczego robić. Castiel na własną rękę posuwał go w twarz, biodra poruszały mu się bez udziału woli.  
Wówczas Dean odsunął się jeszcze raz, mając usta mokre i nabrzmiałe, a głos miał nieco zdyszany, wypowiadając chyba najbardziej zużytą porno-kwestię:  
\- Chcę, żebyś mnie zerżnął.  
Wypowiedział ją jednak tak szczerze, z tak rozgorączkowanym, pełnym nadziei wzrokiem i trzepocząc swymi pięknymi rzęsami, że Castiel szaleńczo pokiwał głową na zgodę.  
Na szczęście dla nich zamknęli się w prywatnym pokoju telewizyjnym Gabriela, w którym znajdowała się wielka skórzana kanapa, na stole leżały gumki o smaku cukierków, a szufladzie, o ile Castiel znał Gabriela, można było znaleźć lubrykant. Nie, żeby go potrzebowali. Kiedy Dean klęknął na kanapie, szeroko rozsuwając nogi, Castiel mógł dostrzec, że chłopak wciąż był naoliwiony i otwarty po wcześniejszych zabiegach. Dla pewności wepchnął w niego palec i Dean przyjął go z łatwością, wiercąc się na nim. Drugi palec wsunął się równie łatwo, a Dean jęknął jeszcze głośniej, kiedy Castiel zaczął go rozciągać.  
\- No DALEJ, Cas! Nie niedoceniaj tego, jak bardzo lubię się rżnąć! – wysapał Dean, sięgając do tyłu, by wsunąć w siebie również dwa swoje palce, i Castiel zrozumiał przesłanie. Dean mógł to znieść. A OBAJ byli bardziej niż gotowi. Castiel był twardy jak kłoda, kiedy na próbę kilka razy uderzył wejście Deana swoim fiutem; rozległ się gęsty, mokry dźwięk, aż nadto zapraszający. Mężczyzna założył sobie gumkę tak szybko, jak umiał, wykorzystując resztkę olejku na palcach, by nawilżyć czubek, a potem wbić się w chłopaka.  
Dean był PARALIŻUJĄCO ciasny, niezależnie od tego, co wcześniej sugerował. A może minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy Castiel ostatnio sobie dogodził. W każdym razie natychmiast poczuł oszołomienie i, otoczony śliskim gorącem, zaczął łapać oddech.  
Jednak Dean ledwo dał mu się pozbierać, naciskając na niego, dopóki mężczyzna nie naparł na niego biodrami i nie mógł iść głębiej. I nawet wtedy chłopak nie przestał, odciągając biodra, dopóki prawie nie wyjął Castiela z siebie, po czym znowu ruszył w dół.  
\- Jasna CHOLERA! – stęknął Castiel w podziwie, kiedy Dean ruszał ciałem, wciąż od nowa nacierając na jego fiuta długimi, zaciskającymi się pociągnięciami. Mężczyzna złapał go za biodra, ale nie po to, by przyciągnąć go do siebie, jak to zazwyczaj bywało w tej pozycji, ale żeby się czegoś przytrzymać, CZEGOKOLWIEK, podczas gdy chciwa dziurka Deana wciągała go w siebie.  
Castiel widywał wszelkiego rodzaju i kształtu części ciała, niektóre z dość bliska, co było ryzykiem zawodowym związanym z pracą dla Gabriela, ale dziurka Deana musiała być chyba najdoskonalszym i najróżowszym otworkiem, jaki w życiu widział. A gdyby właśnie nie zjadała mu fiuta, to on zjadałby ją swoim językiem.  
\- Tak, Cas! – wybełkotał Dean, wijąc się na długości Castiela. – Chciałem cię od chwili, kiedy cię zobaczyłem, właśnie tak, we mnie!  
Castiel warknął, nieoczekiwanie mocno łapiąc biodra chłopaka i przerzucając go na bok. Szarpnął go za nogi, aż Dean z zaskoczeniem wylądował na plecach. Ale młodzik szybko doszedł do siebie i z szerokim uśmiechem rozłożył uda na nowo, podciągając je sobie do piersi i nadstawiając tyłka. Castiel, warcząc ponownie, wepchnął się w niego, przełykając jego krzyki i jednocześnie plądrując mu usta językiem. Od lat się tak nie rżnął, ostro i gwałtownie, bezrozumnie i zwierzęco, kiedy nimi oboma kierowała ta jedyna potrzeba, aby być GŁĘBIEJ.  
Żaden z nich nie sięgnął niżej, by zająć się fiutem Deana; członek już dostawał wszystko, czego potrzebował, ślizgając się pomiędzy naoliwioną ciasnotą ich ciał.  
\- Tak! Rżnij mnie, Cas! – Dean już kwilił, obejmując Castiela za szyję i trzymając się, podczas gdy mężczyzna wbijał się w niego nieustępliwie. – Palę się, tak dobrze mnie posuwasz! Daj mi dojść!  
Castiel, choć zakrawało to na niemożliwość, wjechał jeszcze głębiej, stękając z wysiłku i próbując powstrzymać własny orgazm, grożący mu wybuchem w każdej chwili. A potem Dean doszedł, w cudownych spazmach zaciskając się wokół niego, z doskonałymi rysami twarzy zamrożonymi w wyrazie idealnego uniesienia.  
Castiel zamknął oczy, wypalając sobie ten piękny, oślepiający obraz w pamięci.  
\- Cas, dojdź we mnie – szepnął mu Dean do ucha, słodko i miękko. I Castiel doszedł.

\- Niech to szlag – wymamrotał Dean po wszystkim. – Nie sądzę, bym kiedyś w życiu doszedł tak mocno.  
Castiel parsknął zdyszanym śmiechem.  
\- Powtarzam, słodki jesteś.  
\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie. Poważnie mówię – wymamrotał Dean, a kiedy Castiel odwrócił się do niego, chłopak znowu tak ślicznie się dąsał. Ale jego oczy miały też nieznacznie wstrząśnięty wyraz, który pozwalał Castielowi mu uwierzyć.  
\- Cóż, wobec tego ja też nie – odparł szczerze. To naprawdę był jeden z najlepszych kochanków, jakich kiedykolwiek miał. Jeśli nie najlepszy.  
\- Tak? – oczy Deana rozjaśniły się i chłopak uśmiechnął się, zwinąwszy się u boku Castiela.  
\- Mmm – kiwnął Castiel w odpowiedzi, odwzajemniając się Deanowi łagodnym uśmiechem. Kiedy zaś chłopak radośnie wtulił mu się w szyję, wydawało się czymś naturalnym objąć go za ramiona i przyciągnąć bliżej.  
\- Kurwa! – parsknął mu nieoczekiwanie Dean w skórę. – Teraz przy każdym seksie będę myślał o tobie!  
Castiel, niestety, nie dostał okazji do pełnego przyswojenia tego komentarza, ponieważ właśnie w tej chwili usłyszał pierwsze odgłosy ludzi z imprezy wracających do domu. Westchnął ciężko, wyplątał się z objęć Deana i sięgnął po stojące na stole pudełko chusteczek.  
\- Idź pierwszy – powiedział, jako że Dean musiał się jedynie owinąć ręcznikiem, podczas gdy Castiel musiał zetrzeć z siebie nadmiar olejku do opalania przed ubraniem się na nowo. Musiał też wytrzeć olejek z kanapy, inaczej Gabriel by go zabił.  
Westchnął jeszcze raz, niezadowolony z faktu, że jego czas z Deanem tak gwałtownie się skończył. Zaskoczyło go i trochę zakłopotało to niespodziewane niezadowolenie. Ale Dean posłał mu ostatnie, długie, ociągające się spojrzenie, zanim wymknął się za drzwi, które powiedziało mu, że chłopak mógł czuć to samo. Co Castiela nieoczekiwanie zadowoliło i zakłopotało zarazem.  
Zakochiwanie się w Deanie przypominałoby zabawę z ogniem, a on był mądrzejszy.  
Do czasu, kiedy Castiel wyłonił się z pokoju, Deana otaczał już wianuszek atrakcyjnych wielbicieli, wszystkich zabiegających o jego uwagę. Dzieciaka czekała gwiazdorska przyszłość. A Castiel wiedział, kiedy przychodziła pora usunąć się w cień.

\- Czemu zniknąłeś tak wcześnie? – zażądał wyjaśnień Gabriel później tego wieczoru, kiedy Castiel moczył się we wannie.  
\- Za dużo słońca, jak przypuszczam. Byłem zmęczony i chciałem się wykąpać – westchnął.  
\- Założę się – prychnął Gabriel.  
\- I WCIĄŻ w tej kąpieli siedzę, więc jeśli to nic ważnego, czy moglibyśmy pogadać później? – burknął.  
\- Dziś wieczorem zatrudniłem Deana Winchestera – odparł radośnie Gabriel.  
\- …Och? – Castiel usiłował zachować równy głos. – Jakie dodatki musiałeś mu zapewnić?  
\- Twój numer telefonu.  
Jakby na dany znak na łączach dało się słyszeć ciche pikanie nadchodzącego połączenia. Castiel z niedowierzaniem zagapił się na swój telefon. Gabriel usłyszał pikanie przez głośniki i zaczął chichotać. Nieoczekiwanie Castiela uderzyła okropna myśl.  
\- Gabriel? Tym razem… nie testowałeś talentu, prawda? – zapytał ściśniętym tonem. Uważał się za dość otwartego człowieka, zresztą, aby pracować z Gabrielem, MUSIAŁ taki być, ale i tak wyznaczał granicę, gdy przychodziło do dzielenia się z bratem.  
\- Wierz mi, braciszku, BARDZO mnie kusiło. Ale nie. Umiem stwierdzić, kiedy mężczyzna jest całkowicie trafiony.  
Telefon Castiela nieoczekiwanie pisnął głośniej, sygnalizując odebraną wiadomość. Mężczyzna sięgnął przez wannę, aby wytrzeć sobie rękę w ręcznik.  
„Już za tobą tęsknię. Dean” – głosiła wiadomość.  
Dołączone było do niej zdjęcie, a kiedy Castiel je otwarł, ujrzał bardzo nagiego Deana, trzymającego w ręce swoją bardzo oczywistą erekcję i ponownie z tym bardzo rozgorączkowanym „chodź tu” wyrazem oczu.  
Fiut Castiela obudził mu się między nogami i zadrgał.  
Cholera. Ten dzieciak go zabije.  
Ale wtedy Castiel uświadomił sobie, że wiadomość była poprawnie napisana, nie zaś tym pełnym skrótów językiem SMSowym, którym pogardzał, i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
Na linii ponownie pisnęło połączenie przychodzące.  
\- I? Zamierzasz TO odebrać czy jak? – zapytał Gabriel, a Castiel praktycznie usłyszał zadowolony uśmieszek w głosie brata.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, również się uśmiechając. – Tak, myślę, że odbiorę.

PS. „Dean, oto jest moje zdjęcie w wannie, tylko dla ciebie. Cas”


End file.
